dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Rogue X23
Rogue Gallery Real Name: Unknown Current Alias: Rogue Aliases: Identity: Secret Alignment: Evil Affiliation: Royal Alliance Relatives: Carrie (aunt), Owen (father, presumed deceased), Priscilla (mother, presumed deceased), Mystique (unofficial foster mother), Destiny (second unofficial foster mother, deceased), Nightcrawler (foster brother), Graydon Creed (foster brother), Nocturne (foster niece) Universe: Earth-X-23 Base Of Operations: Kal-El's Castle Age: 20 Gender: Female Height: 5'9" Weight: 150 lbs, solid muscle Eyes: Green Hair: Brown Unusual Features: White streaks in her hair Citizenship: American Marital Status: Single Occupation: Insane Assassin Education: high school graduate Origin: Rogue was born a Mutant Place of Birth: Caldecott County, Mississippi Creators: Stan Lee History Rogue is completely insane. Her mind is home to a dozen other personalities that take over at will. As opposed to her main world counterpart, Rogue does not mind this affliction and relishes her job as assassin. The personalities and souls of those she has absorbed remain in her mind, but have taken on her values and morals. She very rarely has a moment or two of clarity, but then it usually revolves around focusing on killing. The Great Rebellion Rogue was only a mediocre assassin in the many ranks of Kal-El's murderous soldiers until the Great Rebellion. Rogue was integral in stopping the numerous superpowered humans that joined in the attack on Kal-El. She absorbed so many powers and minds that she is now completely insane. Rogue works for the highest paying employer, who is now Apocalypse. He (and his high ranking assassins) are the only people who can control her. The Exiles When the Exiles invaded looking for the G.E.N.I.E. lamp, Rogue and her team of assassins tried to take them down. Sylar took her out then stole her powers. Deadpool turned on his own allies and also forced Rogue to absorb him before he disappeared with the interdimensional invaders. When Onslaught discovered when had happened he decided to punish Rogue by making her keep the personality, powers, and thoughts of Deadpool Rogue was devastated and disgusted. Instead of "learning her lesson" she grew an intense hatred for her master. Kimura discovered Rogue's hatred and the two escaped together to chase down one of Kimura's former wards, X-23. Earth 82004 Rogue infiltrated the X-men as Psylocke. Wolverine immediately scented the difference and knew she wasn't Psylocke. After getting her alone, he attacked and confronted her about her true identity. Rogue temporarily incapacitated him and escaped to Celeste's room. Celeste woke up and the two battled. Rogue's personalities convinced her to play possum. While she was "unconscious" Celeste de-iced and Rogue jumped at the chance to absorb her. With Rogue's touch, Celeste's body died and her soul transferred to Rogue's hive mind. The Phoenix fragment remains in Celeste's body. Finally separated from Wolverine, Rogue went on a rampage and killed as many female X-men as she could before she was discovered. She killed and absorbed Boomer, Jubilee, Stacy X, and Surge. With so many absorptions, Rogue is learning to harness the powers well and not have to switch between forms to use them, and even use more than one at once. That is, until the remaining Two-in-One trapped her in the Danger Room and used both holograms and their powers to make her think she was still upstairs killing mutants. Those she already killed came back to her in "physical" form and she lost her grip on their personalities and powers in her mind. Celeste's astral form left Rogue's mind at that time. Absorption List & Powers *Rogue refuses to absorb men. *She has absorbed at least 3 amazing swordswomen (Revanche, Magma, Deadpool) and so retains this ability in all forms. She wears an adamantium sword (made from the bones of Wolverine) at all times. *Rogue's absorptions are permanent and kill those that she absorbs. *Rogue's first permanent absorption was her foster mother, Mystique. Since then she unconsciously shapeshifts into other personalities and looks at random AND whenever she uses that personality's powers. *Mystique: Metamorphic shape-shifter with a perfect cell memory able to rearrange the formation of her cellular structure in order to take on any human appearance she wishes, adapt specific genetic traits such as night vision, finger talons, or body armor; heal surface tissue damage, suppress her natural aging process, reboot her genetic template to withstand all pathogens and poisons. *Magma: When using her powers Magma's body shines with intense light and gives off tremendous heat. Her hair seems ablaze with fiery light. Neither her own heat nor heat from any other known source can burn or otherwise harm Magma. Although Magma has triggered small earth tremors without taking on her glowing form, she has never been seen to use her power to fire lava blasts while in her ordinary human appearance. Magma is not blinded by the light she gives off in her shining form. Can create flames and project blasts of heat that do not contain any molten rock. However, she apparently prefers to fire magma blasts rather than simple heat blasts, perhaps because the magma blasts have a solid impact that can knock down a target. The highest level of heat that Magma can generate is not yet known, but it is believed that she can reach at least 850° Fahrenheit or higher. Remarkable energy attacks. *Siryn: Manipulate her vocal chords to generate hypersonic frequencies that act as a sonic scream to shatter, liquefy or disintegrate solid matter, repels objects to shield herself or fly through the air, emit sonar pulses to map out her surroundings or scramble incoming wavelength probes, and focus her sonics at another person to cause nausea and dizziness, render them unconscious or deafened, and to hypnotically control their minds or make them experience intense adoration for her; compensates for her powers with superhuman hearing and a resistance to intense sound. Unearthly control over power, damage can rank up to Incredible. *Revanche: Low-level empathic abilities allow her to feel the desires of others, body-switching gave her telepathy to read and project thoughts (Monstrous), generate stunning bolts of mental energy (Remarkable), and forge psi-blades of various sizes to physically and mentally disable her opponents (Incredible) *Blink: Possesses the ability to generate teleportation warps, allowing her to displace people and objects. Her effective range was to the moon and back. Also, Blink could manifest the energy for her portals in the form of short javelins, which caused their targets to teleport or be temporarily displaced from time (rendering them unconscious). She used this power offensively and defensively. *Dazzler: Absorb sound and store the sonic vibrations within her body, then convert it into light emissions which she can release as concentrated laser beams, photon pulses, force fields that can deflect or obliterate projectiles, ambiant light that clouds her environment, realistic three-dimensional holograms, solid-light constructs, thrust for limited flight, and a glow from her body that can illuminate her surroundings and affect others by blinding them, rendering them insensate, or producing a hypnotic effect to place them in a trance or manipulate their emotional mood, formerly incapable of storing sound and needed to instantaneously convert it into light. Up to Incredible photon bursts. Afflicted with a mysterious resurrection factor which prevents her from being killed. *Diamond Lil: constantly saturates her body with a reinforcing bio-aura of impenetrable energy, rendering her virtually invulnerable to all forms of physical impact or assault, temperature extremes, or energy based attacks. *Aspen: Controls all aspects of water at Monstrous levels. *Velocity: Can run at speeds in excess of 3300 miles per hour, but has yet to max out her speed for any reason. She has proven that she can sustain Mach 1 (700 miles an hour) when she destroyed a warship from within while saving Cyberforce from an updated killer robot unleashed by Cyberdata. **Her speed also grants her super fast reflexes. Although the original Velocity had a "brain box" in order to understand what she saw and heard while moving at super speeds, Rogue does not. Although an exact upper speed limit isn't known, she is capable of exceeding the speed of sound at ground level. As a character whose chief super-power is extreme speed, Velocity is reminiscent of Marvel's Quicksilver or a far less powerful version of DC's Flash. *Deadpool: Regeneration: Un (10 per round), he can also speed-up the recovery of lost limbs. He can then regain tissue the size of his hand with 2 rounds. Recovery: Un. Psychic Defense: Thanks to his continually renewing health, his mind is unreadable by psychics and he is uneffected by psychic attacks. *Celeste Cuckoo: Organic Diamond Form: ability to transform themselves into a flexible, translucent diamond-like substance while retaining mobility. In this form, her skin is as hard as real diamond. In this state, food and water are not needed for a undetermined amount of time. The diamond form does not require a conscious hold and thus will remain until it is voluntarily triggered back. **Telepathic Immunity: Enclosed in diamond skin, They cannot give or receive telepathic attacks. **Superhuman Stamina: ability to sustain peak exertion for up to a day. **Superhuman Strength. Incredible. **Flawless Diamond: unlike Frost, their diamond forms are completely flawless. Nothing can enter or escape from their core. Skin, bone and muscle augmented to make it stronger and harder than human; impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. They're completely impervious in their diamond form. Unearthly. Telepathy: Telepathic Illusion: ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. Incredible. **Mind Link: ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. Excellent. **Mind Control: capable of controlling the minds of others but only one at a time and if the target is in her physical presence. Incredible. **Mind Possession: ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as your own. Remarkable. **Mind Alteration: ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. Remarkable. **Telepathic Camouflage: ability to mask herself, and other peoples' presence from those around her. Can telepathically disguise herself, making her appearance to those around her quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). Amazing. **Cloak Mind: ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant though patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. Incredible. **Mental Amnesia: Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. Remarkable. **Psionic Blasts: can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness. Amazing. *Jubilee: Fireworks:Jubilee has the ability to fire plasma from her hands. She can control the direction, intensity, brightness and time of detonation of these "fireworks" and can also reabsorb them harmlessly into her body. She has the ability to affect things on a sub-atomic level, but fears using her powers to this extent. She can perform the following: **Blind targets of her choice in one area with Remarkable effect. **Inflict up to Amazing Plasma damage **Emit Remarkable Light and Heat within 3 areas. *Boom Boom: Time Bombs: can create balls of plasma, which she calls her "time bombs." These "bombs" explode with concussive force. She can produce marble-sized "bombs" which have little concussive impact and which she uses for playing pranks. She has produced "time bombs" ranging up to the size of beach balls, which, when they explode, can smash tree trunks and even metal objects. The amount of concussive impact depends on the size of the bomb she creates, and she can, at least to some extent, control the amount of time until it detonates. *Stacy-X: Pheromone Control: she is sensitive to pheromone emissions, secretes her own pheromones upon skin-to-skin contact, allowing her to stimulate body functions in others to cause orgasms, vomiting, nausea, rectal malfunctions, etc. She is able to heal others by speeding up their healing process, and can increase their stamina so that they won't tire easily, giving her teammates rushes of adrenaline. *Surge: Electrical Absorption: absorbs electricity at all times: from static in the air, electrical appliances, outlets, etc (often causing lights to flicker, etc). **Lightning Blasts: She can discharge the energy through lightning blasts from her hands or body. Remarkable Eng. **Superhuman Speed: ability to channel the energy into bursts of super-speed **If she doesn't discharge the electricity that builds in her body causes her mind to race. Social Life Enemies Anyone that gets in her way. The X-men of Earth-82004 Allies Any ally of Kal-El or Apocalypse. Kimura Love Life The closest she ever got to a lover was a close friendship with Sabretooth in Earth-X23. Roleplaying Statistics NAME: Rogue CHARACTER INFO: http://www.uncannyxmen.net/db/spotlight/showquestion.asp?faq=10&fldAuto=56&page=1/ Rogue info AGE: 20 STRENGTHS: Incredible killing machine. Amazing source of powers to tap into. **Marine biology (Aspen) **Weapons master: swords (Revanche, Magma) ** Bi-Lingual: (Latin, English) **Jungle Survival (Magma) **Singing, Dancing, Acting, Roller-Skating, Show Business (all Dazzler) **Acrobatics, Tumbling, Oriental Weapons, Weapon Specialist: (Psychic Weapons), Multi-Lingual, Espionage/Detective, Crime, Escape Artist, Stealth, Performer: (Modeling, Singer) (Revanche) **Acrobatics, Tumbling, Martial Arts, Crime, First Aid (Jubilee) WEAKNESSES: Rogue has no control over her powers whatsoever. She can kill with a touch. She has a vast source of powers to tap into but does so unconsciously, like the person she absorbed is simply taking over. Often slips into other personalities without noticing it, even midsentence, and back again. Although she can use all powers without shifting form, she cannot control that and it often blows her cover if she wishes to use a different power than the person she's disguised as. __________________ STATS STRENGTH: Incredible (thanks to Diamond Lil, Three-in-One) AGILITY: Remarkable (thanks to Blink) ENDURANCE: Amazing (thanks to Diamond Lil and Deadpool) REASON: Good INTUITION: Typical PSYCHE: Unearthly (thanks to Deadpool, the Three-in-One) SPEED: Amazing (thanks to Velocity) POPULARITY: Notorious ______________________ DICE These are Rogue's base stats. For her full list of powers and rolls, see above PHYSICAL ATTACK: 1x10 Excellent PHYSICAL DEFENSE: 1x10 Excellent ENERGY ATTACK: 1x100 Unearthly (absorption/death touch) ENERGY DEFENSE: 1x10 Excellent PSYCHIC ATTACK: None PSYCHIC DEFENSE: 1x100 Unearthly OTHER ABILITIES: See above for full list. ROGUE'S INNATE ABILITIES: *Power Absorbtion: Unearthly on physical contact. If Rogue has contact with her target for a round, she gains the targets' memories, powers, abilities & talents permanently. Target falls unconscious. **Target takes over Rogue's body for several rounds **Machines & Energy beings are immune **If target's ranks are Unearthly or higher, she must roll for Endurance against the target's endurance, else the attack fails and the target may retailiate. **If any absorbed abilities are Monstrous or higher, she must roll against Psyche to overcome that person's personality. **If Rogue is in contact for more than 1 round, She must roll Psyche against target's Psyche or permanently take over the powers with a loss of 1 rank of Psyche. __________________ WEAPONS Two katanas: Remarkable damage, Unearthly material Category:Characters